


No One Knows Where The True Love Goes In The End

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, Depression, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver does not want to believe the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Knows Where The True Love Goes In The End

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _"I know it’s the last thing you want to hear, but the truth is…."_ for the Saturday Special at hh_sugarquill

There are times when you just don’t want to hear the truth, even if it were for the best. Rationally, Oliver knows this, but in his heart he just don’t want to believe the words he is hearing.

_She’s gone…_

No. It’s not true. She’s not gone, not to Oliver. He refuses to believe it. It just can’t be possible. He would know it in his heart if it were the truth, wouldn’t he?

All the evidence is pointing towards the unthinkable. It must be a mistake. A big, fat mistake. She’s just… having a holiday in a faraway country. And she isn’t near Floo Network nor has her owl with her, which is why she hasn’t been contacting them as of late. Right? Yes, that must be it. Just a mistake, only because of some miscommunication mishaps. Soon they will hear from her again, like always. She is always so punctual. Never letting him down. Never letting others down. They must have faith to her abilities.

The days pass on by, and Oliver is getting frustrated. Why won’t she contact them? She must know how worried they all are. There is a war going on for Merlin’s sake, and everyone is afraid of losing their loved ones because of stupid blood-based hatreds and prejudices. She should know better than to leave them hanging dry. How selfish of her. He never would have thought she could do something so monumentally stupid.

Oliver is so angry he feels like punching something. It’s not fair at all, to have the person you love taken away from you so violently. Oliver would love nothing more than to use Cruciatus to the Death Eaters that killed her, repeatedly. It would serve them right. Then he would kill them, one by one, without a mercy. Like they did to her. She did nothing to deserve her faith. They are nothing but a bunch of savage animals pretending to be wizards.

Oliver flies around the empty field behind his parents’ house, swinging Bludgers as hard as he can. He imagines them to be Lord Voldemort himself, crushing under his bat. Harder and harder, higher and higher. It’s satisfying, until it isn’t. Oliver throws away his bat in frustration and locks the Bludgers back where they belong. A bottle of Firewhiskey later, and Oliver finds some peace at last. It’s only temporary, and he knows he will suffer from it the next day, but he can’t be bothered to care.

What if he had been there that faithful night? Surely she would still be alive, for Oliver would have saved her from her cruel faith. Yes, that’s it. Oliver must find a way to travel back in time so he can save her. He would give anything to change the past; his health, his career, his life. Yes he would. For her he would do it all. She used to love that Muggle show of a man called the Doctor travelling through space and time in a blue phone box – he thinks it was called DARDIS or something like that. Yes, DARDIS would be a solution to his problem. Or a Time Turner; Oliver doesn’t really care which one as long it takes him back in time. But the Doctor isn’t real and the Ministry has fallen, so Oliver has no real chance of obtaining either of those objects. It’s such a disappointment, but Oliver knows he has to try or otherwise he has just failed her again.

Time seems to stop. There is nothing worth living for, not for Oliver. He can’t go on without her; she was his whole world. They were supposed to get married, have children, buy a house, grow old together. Without her he is nothing but an empty shell, waiting for his time to end. It would be so easy to finish it all in a one go. Oliver knows full well that saying Lord Voldemort’s name aloud will surely bring Snatchers and Death Eaters in his way. Yes. That would be a way to go, and no-one would suspect him taking the coward’s way out. Oliver just doesn’t see what’s the point of it anymore.

_”She would have wanted you to go on”_ , a small whispers inside his head. Oliver ignores it. He doesn’t want to hear it. She is gone, and there is no reason why he should continue living anymore. All the hope is gone.

The call comes in the middle of the night. Oliver has finally understood he can’t change the past, but he can do his best to ensure a better future for all of them. He will fight in her memory, to honour her, to make sure no-one else has to suffer like she did. Even if it would mean the end of him, he will still fight as long as possible.

The war is over. Lord Voldemort is dead. Harry Potter is alive.

Oliver does not know whether he should cry or laugh. Laugh, because he has survived. Cry, because she didn’t. In the end he does both, like so many others around him. Someone… Oliver thinks it must be Percy because of all the red hair and familiarity and such, embraces him hard, letting Oliver cry on their shoulder for what feels like an eternity. Eventually the tears stop, and Oliver is yet again reminded of the fact he’s not the only one who has lost someone close to them.

Days, weeks, months, years. She was and still is his first love. Nothing will ever change that. However, Oliver has learned he can love again, and it doesn’t tarnish her memory anyway. If anything it only makes it stronger, more pure, more defined. It’s interesting, really, how life goes in the end.

She has no grave, no site to remember her, nothing. There are only memories, good and bad. Some of them have faded during the years; some of them are as clear as they had happened only yesterday. Oliver cherishes those memories, treats them with respect. They are all he has left of her.

She is gone, but not forever. She will always have a special place in his heart, as corny as it sounds.


End file.
